Sapphire Tears
by animecrazy101
Summary: Rose's cousin Brain whittaker is only on the titanic cause he was forced to he didnt expect to enjoy the trip at all! but most of all he didnt plan on falling in love with a girl from steerage...ya im not that great at summarys but please read and review
1. Authors Note

**The title of this story "Sapphire Tears" is a random title I made up but it does have some meaning (I guess). "Tears" of course refers the thousands of tears people cried the night titanic sank and "Sapphire" is a pretty gem that I've always liked lol.**

**I've always wanted write a titanic story ever since I saw the movie (but this story is not about jack or rose however they do play a part since one of my fiction characters is rose's cousin hint hint) I've always been unsure if I should because it would take tons of research and also because it was a true tragedy that ended thousands of peoples lives and since real people will be mentioned in this story I mean no offence to anyone who is related or have any connection to the titanic passengers or officers.**

**I'm a Thomas Andrew's fan so you can expect him to show up in this story but when you see him in the story please think of him as the actor who played him in the movie (that's how I picture him :D)**

**And finally onto the disclaimer I don't own anything except the fictional characters I made up but I'll mention them when the they show up in the story and of course I don't own any of James Cameron's Characters either.**

**XxX**

**Well thanks for reading through my boring announcement lol anyways on with the story and Enjoy ******


	2. Titanic

----------------------------------

CHAPTER 1: TITANIC

----------------------------------

"Melissa with you _please _stop fidgeting! My twin brother Patrick said to me for about the _hundredth _time. I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him.

"How can you not be excited we're about to go on the biggest adventure of our lives on the grandest ship in the world!"

Patrick leaned forward and messed up my hair just like he did when we were kids. "Hey Paddy Stop it! I just brushed my hair and it takes forever to untangle my hair when you do that." Paddy just smiled and continued to run his fingers through my dark red hair.

"Oh Melly don't worry your pretty little head you look fine." I smiled up at him brushing a strand of hair behind my ear and stared at my older brother. Paddy is only 3 ½ minutes older than me but he still treats mike like a child.

Paddy and I look almost exactly the same apart from him being a boy and me being a girl the only major difference between us is our eye colour mine are a deep blue "like the ocean" paddy always told me. Paddy on the other hand has green eye's which he inherited from our Grandmother.

"This is as close as I can get you, you'll have to walk the rest of the way. I turned around so I could look over the wagon drivers shoulder and gasped up ahead of us outside the harbour loomed the giant ship _Titanic. _

"Melissa Close Your mouth its hanging open." Paddy chuckled and paid the driver. "Thanks for the ride and for driving through this hectic traffic." That's when I first realised all the people around us it was truly hectic like paddy had said.

"T'was no problem have a safe trip." the driver told us as Paddy helped me from my seat than grabbed my suitcase along with his.

"You know I can carry my own luggage Paddy."

He smiled down at me "You could hardly make it out the front door I can't imagine you making it all the way to those steamers over there."

I frowned "Steamers? Paddy why do we have to go onto the steamers?"

"Didn't you know Melly _Titanic_ is too big to fit into the harbour we have to board the steamers and they will take us to the ship."

The next hour passed in a blur we went through a health inspection and they checked our luggage and before I new it we were waiting in line to board the steamers. I watched as the first class passengers boarded the steamers as I waited I couldn't understand why they wore those big hats they looked pretty funny.

Once all the first and second class passengers were in the steamers they started loading the third class passengers. As I got closer I could see he name's of the steamersthey were called the _Ireland _and the _America_. Once I got to the front of the line a officer helped me board the _America_ Paddy was just about to get on after me when the same officer who had helped me board held his arm in front of him to stop him from boarding.

"Sorry sir we're full you'll have to take the other steamer."

"No!" I shouted "Please officer let him board with me he's my brother."

"I'm sorry miss but this boat is full I can't let him on."

I glared at the officer this was my first time at sea and I needed Paddy with me and this stupid officer wouldn't let him on!

"It's ok Melly I'll catch the next one and meet you onboard right by the entrance ok?" I nodded trying to hold back my tears but I couldn't help it a started crying softly. The officer turned to me shocked that I was crying. "Now look what you did!" Paddy rounded on the officer "you made my sister cry!"

The officer sighed and lowered his arm "Hurry on than!" Paddy didn't need to be told twice he climbed onboard and rushed to my side. "Shh! Melly don't cry I'm here now its ok." I nodded and hugged him tightly. I don't know why it bothered me so much but I couldn't bare the thought of being separated from Paddy.

It didn't take us long to reach the _Titanic_ I just couldn't believe that it was really a ship it seemed more like a giant floating palace. It was truly amazing. The _titanic_ lowered some planks down onto the _America_ so we could get onto the ship.

I was really scared when it was my turn to get onto the planks but I made it without a incident as soon as I was onboard I gasped the ship was beautiful in every possible way. The walls were white and spotless and the floors were a pinkish red.

"Welcome to _Titanic_ miss. Can I have your name please?" I turned around and saw a _Titanic_ officer there with a smile on his face.

"Melissa…Melissa Hutchins."

"thank you miss." He nodded to me wrote my name on his clipboard and was gone.

_15 minutes later…_

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!!!" I yelled at the stewardess who looked at me with a disapproving frown. "WHY CANT PADDY STAY WITH ME!!" I just couldn't believe It I hadn't even been on this ship for more than a hour a people were already wanting to separate paddy from me.

"Melissa please calm down even if we are brother and sister it would be inappropriate for us to share a room." Paddy said trying to calm me.

"But Paddy you will be on the other side of the ship!" I felt like crying again but I knew it wouldn't help at all.

"its ok we will spend all of our time up on decks so the only time we'll be separated is at night."

I nodded feeling defeated. I turned hugged Paddy tightly and fallowed the stewardess down the halls. Somehow I knew this was going to be a bad trip.

**XxX**

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter sorry if its slow but it will get better but stay with me. Oh and don't forget to review


End file.
